That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You
by Rei Firestar
Summary: The holidays are here! - Which means Rei and Usagi are spending a little quality time together. Everyone has a Christmas wish. Will they get theirs? --shoujo-ai-- Complete!
1. Chapter One

Allo minna! More ficcy writing going down! ^^ I've been a bit on the busy side recently, sorry about that. I started this while house-sitting for my dad, I figured I'd go ahead and post the beginning and continue the rest as it's written. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is MIIIIIIINE!! Mwuhaha! *Clings*...no, not really.  
  
That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You  
  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
Rei yawned and stretched out under her blankets, slowly cracking one eye open to look at the clock on her mantle. 9:16 AM. She had overslept, but she didn't care much. It was winter holidays, which meant her grandfather and Yuuichirou were gone and she had no school. She grunted as she arched her back then sighed heavily as she plopped back onto the matress.  
  
She folded one arm over her eyes, leaving just enough space to see out the window. Snow was drifting lightly to earth, a small pile collecting at her window sill. 'Snowing again,' she thought to herself sleepily. 'No wonder it's so cold this morning. Mmm but these blankets are so warm...'  
  
Just as she was falling back into a light sleep her phone rang. She grunted in disdain but made no move to answer it. It rang again and she continued to lie there. Three times. Four times.  
  
By the time the fifth ring echoed through the empty halls she was cursing heavily as she stumbled to her feet. She reached the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Hikawa Jinja, Rei speaking."  
  
She was returned with a dialtone. She groaned and slammed the phone back down onto its receiver. Muttering, she headed back toward her bed. As she was getting back under the covers, the phone rang again. Rei resisted the urge to scream as she stomped back over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked dangerously.  
  
"Rei? Is that you?"  
  
"Usagi? Did you just call?"  
  
"...Uh, no." Rei could tell she was lying.  
  
"Hmn," the miko said simply.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Somebody did," Rei muttered. She heard Usagi pause on the other side of the line, and though still a bit angered, she smiled. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day with me. I don't have anything to do for the holidays. I thought I could get some shopping done today then we could head to the park."  
  
"You realize it's snowing, right?"  
  
"It is?" There was a break on usagi's end as she stopped to look out the window. "It's not here," she said. "Must've just stopped though. It looks pretty fresh."  
  
Rei shrugged though her friend couldn't see it, rubbing the soles of her feet against the legs of her pants in an attempt to warm them from standing on the chilled hardwood floor. "Well all right then."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi shrieked with joy. "Meet me at the arcade in about an hour?"  
  
"Will do. See you in a bit."  
  
"'Kay! Bye!"  
  
Rei set the phone back down on its cradle and rubbed at her eyes. She looked back at her bed forlorn. Giving into temptation she crawled back under the blankets and curled up, closing her eyes. Unfortunately she had been out of the bed for so long that the body heat she had left was gone, leaving the blankets just as cold as the rest of the room.  
  
"...Damn it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Rei was sitting on a barstool in the Crown Arcade, still slightly miffed that she had had to sacrifice her warm and cozy bed. To make matters worse, Usagi was late.  
  
"Good morning, Rei," Motoki said, leaning against the countertop.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Motoki. How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Get Reika a Christmas gift yet?"  
  
"Sure did. Want to see?"  
  
Rei nodded and Motoki gave a conspirical grin. The way he whipped his head around looking to see if anyone noticed him made Rei wonder just what kind of gift he may have gotten, and who he might have taken it from. Then he smiled and pulled a velvet box from his apron pocket, sliding it to his friend. She picked it up and flipped it open, gasping.  
  
"Motoki, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Shh, keep it down, people might think I'm proposing."  
  
Rei giggled and lightly brushed her fingertips over the giant heart-cut diamond centered in the ring. "Well, just not to me, right?"  
  
He chuckled. "Right. I'm going to propose to her on Christmas eve."  
  
"How romantic," Rei said with a soft sigh.  
  
"What about you? I know a certain blonde-headed buddy of ours that I'm sure you'd like to get a special gift for."  
  
"Ha." Rei snapped the box shut and handed it back to the barkeep. "Don't tease me, Furuhata."  
  
"Ouch, got the last name. Struck a nerve, did I?"  
  
"You know you did."  
  
"Oh come on, Rei. You've been head over heels for that girl ever since I met you. I could tell even then. Come to think of it, I think the only person who couldn't tell was the odango herself."  
  
"Yeah, well, she's taken anyway."  
  
Motoki sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. "Come on now, Mamoru's not a bad guy."  
  
"I never said he was."  
  
"He's just never around. He can't help that."  
  
"Didn't say he could."  
  
"You don't have to be bitter, Rei."  
  
She lowered her head and rubbed her forehead, muttering under her breath. "I'm not bitter," she gritted. "If you've noticed I haven't said a bad thing about him since this conversation started. You're the one turning him into an ogre, not me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Rei inhaled sharply through her nose, repressing the urge to spring over the counter and choke Motoki with his own apron. He was a nice guy - it's just that sometimes she thought he and Usagi were the male and female epitome of every blonde joke ever recited. "Poootaaatooo," she muttered.  
  
"I heard that Rei. I know that joke. And by the way, I resent that remark," he said.  
  
"You /resemble/ that remark, Motoki," she said with a grin. Okay, so he wasn't /as/ bad as the blondes in those jokes.  
  
"For that," he said, "I won't give you advice on how to win Usagi over."  
  
"I don't /want/ to win Usagi over."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"She has Mamoru," she said. "I don't want to ruin what they have."  
  
"You're so noble, Rei..." Motoki got off of the bar and walked over to the soda machine. "And so full of bullshit."  
  
"Don't make me jump this bar and drown you in Pepsi."  
  
"Ugh, gruesome death. Here," he placed a drink in front of her, "bribery for you not to tell Reika what her Christmas gift is."  
  
"Mmm appreciate it," she said as she took a sip.  
  
"So, where is the bunny anyway?"  
  
"Ah, who knows? I didn't expect her to be on time."  
  
Motoki nodded and glanced out the glass sliding doors. "Kind of slow today."  
  
"Have you been outside this morning? It's cold! People are being smart and staying in bed. I'd still be in mine if it weren't for that bubbly wake up call I got."  
  
"Well some people have to work, you know. Not everyone gets to stay in bed on sleepy mornings."  
  
"Oh poor you. I should've gotten up early and cleaned the shrine, that's work."  
  
"Well you're just irresponsible."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and finished off her drink. She looked up at Motoki wordlessly. He blinked confusedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can still tell Unazuki what you got Reika for Christmas, you know."  
  
He half glared at her and grabbed her cup. "For that you get Pepsi."  
  
Rei shrugged and he turned away. She heard the doors of the arcade slide open behind her and shivered as a winter breeze drifted into the building. She turned around to see who was coming in the door and gasped softly.  
  
There stood Usagi, clad in a forest green parka. The hood went up so far to cover her odangos that the parka was shortened a bit, coming to an end about the middle of her shin. Small flurries of snow swirled around her like dancers ('Snow dancers, eek') on the wind. As she stepped inside the doors closed behind her, shutting off the wind and reducing the snow to droplets of water on the welcome mat.  
  
Usagi pulled back her hood and shook her head a few times. She spotted Rei at the bar and waved to her, snapping the miko from her reverie and reminding her to breathe. The blonde bounded up to her, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hi Rei! Sorry I'm late, my parents wanted me to walk Shingo over to a friend's house. I swear, they still treat him like he's a baby. I almost feel sorry for him. I probably would if he weren't such a brat."  
  
Rei chuckled. "That's all right."  
  
Motoki returned and sat Rei's drink on the counter. "Here you are, Rei. Oh, hey Usagi."  
  
"Hi Motoki! How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing pretty well. How about you?"  
  
"Great! I'm going Christmas shopping today. I've been saving up money ever since my birthday."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing that you haven't spent it all."  
  
"REI YOU'RE SO MEAN!!"  
  
Motoki sweatdropped. "Right..."  
  
"You ready to go?" Rei asked her friend.  
  
Usagi nodded, the miko's comment already forgotten. "Sure."  
  
"All right. Motoki, just forget about that drink. Get my a good gift for Christmas and my lips will remained sealed."  
  
He laughed. "Got a deal. I'll see you two."  
  
"Bye Motoki!" Usagi called as she flipped her hood back onto her head. Rei zipped up her red windbreaker and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets as the two stepped outside.  
  
"All right," she said, "where to?"  
  
Usagi pointed down the street and exclaimed "That way!" With a nod from Rei, the two teenagers headed off toward the shopping district. The streets, though far from empty, were not very crowded. Rei figured it was due to the same excuse she had given Motoki, that all sane persons were still curled up in their beds. She had to admit, though, it was a beautiful day. There were only a few clouds in the sky, just enough to cast a soft shadow over the earth. Most of the snow from the night's shower had been cleared from the streets and sidewalk, most of it having melted away anyway.  
  
The two girls chatted idly about the weather, cliche as it sounded, wondering things about snow falling on Christmas and New Years Eve. Usagi asked if Rei thought it would snow enough to build a snowman, to which the miko responded with a grin asking Usagi if Mamoru was inadequate. When Usagi blinked at her, Rei laughed, but promptly dropped the subject when her blonde friend demanded to know what she meant. A moment later Rei noticed that she was blushing, apparently having figured out what the snowman joke had meant, and smirked to herself.  
  
After a bit of walking the girls turned the corner and headed down the strip of outlet stores known as the shopping district. Usagi's eyes lit up and she whipped her head around, trying to find which store she wanted to go in first. She skipped down toward a music store and ducked inside, Rei following without as much gusto. Usagi started thumbing through some recent pop albums while Rei sauntered over to the rock section.  
  
Rei was usually all up for shopping, but today she just wasn't 'in the zone'. She picked up an old 80s rock CD for Yuuichirou, having gone through his music collection a few days before looking for an idea on what to give him and noticing the power rock genre seemed very prominent. She had thought of giving him a tab book for some of the songs he already owned but had quickly dismissed the idea. At least this way the music he played would be coming from professionals.  
  
Making her way out of the rock selection, Rei wandered around until she found some country music. She knew for a fact that her grandfather was a country fan, having listened to his tapes with him ever since she was a little girl. She wasn't as avid a fan as she had been all those years ago but she still had a small taste for it herself, which was why she got distracted looking for her grandfather a gift - she started looking for herself.  
  
As she looked over the CDs, she began to hum to herself. The tune was that of a country song she had written herself, one about a very special blonde haired girl in her life.  
  
Who just happened to be standing right behind her.  
  
"That's pretty, Rei. Who sings that?"  
  
Rei let out a startled "Gack!" and whirled around. There stood Usagi, smiling softly like she usually does, expecting an answer. Rei wasn't ready to admit the truth, however, so she grabbed the first CD at hand and held it up to her friend. "He does."  
  
Usagi cocked her head a little as she read alout the name Aaron Tippin. "Oh, isn't that the guy who sings that Kiss This song? I love that one!"  
  
Rei blinked. "You're a country fan?"  
  
The blonde shrugged. "I don't have a big distaste for it, I just rarely listen to it. I only heard that song on the radio a few times."  
  
"Oh. Hmn." Rei placed the CD back where it was supposed to go and began to walk down the aisle.  
  
"I didn't know you were a fan though," Usagi said.  
  
Rei chuckled. "My grandfather is. I've been listening to the stuff ever since I came to live with him. I'm not as big on it as I was when I was younger, but I don't hate it either. I was actually looking for Leann Rimes. He has a bit of a crush on her," she said, sweatdropping.  
  
Usagi giggled. "How cute."  
  
Rei grabbed the CD she was looking for and smiled. "There it is. Well, I'm finished in here. Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The two headed to the counter with their items. Once finished with their purchasing, they moved two stores down to a clothing outlet. Usagi weaved in and out between the displays, sniffing out combinations of style and low prices like a verteran shopper...or perhaps like a crack dog, says this shop-hating author.  
  
Rei drifted through the sweaters idly, absently fingering the fuzzy cuffs on a few of them. She spotted Usagi looking over a baby blue sweater at the end of the aisle and trotted up. "Hey Usa," she said, calling her by her pet name, "I'm going to head over to the jewelry store across the street. I'll be back soon."  
  
"All right, Rei," Usagi said, never looking away from the sweater.  
  
Rei chuckled and headed out the door. She hurried across the street and stepped into the jewelry store. She didn't look around much. She already knew what she wanted and where it was.  
  
She approached the lady behind the counter who smiled brightly. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I'd like that necklace right there," Rei said as she pointed to one of the necklaces on display below her. The lady smiled.  
  
"Nice choice, madam."  
  
The necklace was that of a sapphire heart, studded in small diamonds, hanging from gold chain, the two gems and the chain all 24 karots. Rei agreed that it was a nice selection, but whereas she thought it was nice because of its appearance, she was certain the teller thought it was because of the price.  
  
The woman pulled out the necklace carefully and offered it to Rei so she could make sure it was what she wanted. The miko waved it away and reached for her wallet.  
  
"Would you like the necklace gift-wrapped?"  
  
"Uh, no...could you put it in one of those velvet boxes like that one there?" she asked, pointing. She realized she was pointing to an engagement ring and blushed a little.  
  
"Sure thing. I take it this is a special gift?" the woman asked mischeviously.  
  
Rei chuckled as she fished out the cash for the necklace. She flipped through it to make sure it was enough then set it on the counter. "Uh, something like that," she said.  
  
Once she was finished the teller held the box out to Rei who took it and flipped it open. The jewel heart shimmered up at her and she smiled to herself. The woman behind the counter rung up the price, returned Rei's change, and placed the box and the receipt in a small bag.  
  
"You have a nice day," said the teller.  
  
Rei nodded. "You too." Then she walked out the door.  
  
Once she was outside, Rei took the box from the plastic sack and put it in her pocket. She then tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan. Across the street she could see Usagi coming out of the clothing store and waved to her. Usagi waved back, glanced up and down the street to make sure an 18-wheeler wouldn't splatter her on the concrete as she tried to cross, and made a quick jog across the street. She was holding a large bag in her hand, proof that she had bought a few things in the store.  
  
"Find anything?" Usagi asked as she approached.  
  
Rei shrugged. "Not really. Stuff in there is expensive."  
  
"I want to go in and look. Come on, Rei."  
  
Usagi stepped into the jewelry store, Rei following a step behind. When the teller saw Rei she smiled.  
  
"Welcome back, madam."  
  
Rei put a finger to her lips then pointed at Usagi. The woman blinked a few times then her eyes went slightly wider with recognition. "I-I hope you find something you like this time," she said. Rei raked her hand across her forehead as if wiping away sweat and gave the teller a thumbs up. She smiled at her in response. And Usagi, of course, noticed none of this.  
  
Rei stood leaned against a wall as Usagi drifted about the store looking at the pricey gems. After a few moments, Rei moved toward the door.  
  
"Hey Usagi, I think I'll drift down to the electronics store. There was something down there I was going to get Ami."  
  
"Wait for me," Usagi said, "I think I'll go too. I don't have enough money to buy something from here."  
  
Rei nodded and held open the door for her friend. As she stepped out, Rei waved to the woman behind the counter. She smiled and waved back, then the two teenagers were off down the street.  
  
~*End Chapter One*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You  
  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
~*Chapter Two*~  
  
A few hours and a good bit of cash later, the two girls hailed down a taxi cab to take them back to the temple. They didn't think they could carry the load of things they had bought back to the temple on foot. Once they got there, however, Rei was stuck hauling all the merchandise up the stairs while Usagi stayed near the cab to make sure it didn't leave. She set everything down in her room at the foot of her bed. Rather than taking a chance at Usagi finding it, Rei kept the necklace in her pocket. She then hurried back down to the cab and the two were off again.  
  
They let themselves out at a small restaurant not far from the park. They paid the cab driver and headed inside.  
  
The restaurant was a relatively new one. It was semi-fine dining, a Seafood-Italian mix. A waiter inside led the two a table near the corner and then scurried away again. Rei politely pulled out Usagi's chair for her before sitting in her own.  
  
"Thanks Rei."  
  
She nodded and picked up the menu. Usagi did the same. Before long the waiter returned.  
  
"Are you ladies ready to order?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I'll have the seafood alfredo."  
  
"And I'll take the shrimp scampi."  
  
The waiter scribbled on his pad then looked up at them again. "Drinks? Or would you like to see the wine list?"  
  
"Sweat tea," both girls said at the same time.  
  
The man smiled a little and jotted it down. "All right. Would you like an appetizers?"  
  
"Hmm breadsticks and a salad please."  
  
He nodded and walked away. Usagi and Rei smiled at each other.  
  
"Tell me something good, odango."  
  
"Uh, I'm not failing math." Rei stared, her jaw slackened. Usagi glared at her. "What, you think I can't do it?"  
  
Rei wordlessly shook her head no and Usagi threw her salad fork at her. The miko yipped as the utensil tangled in her hair. She fished it out and chucked it back at the blonde. "Don't throw metal objects in public, Usa."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. The waiter returned with the salad and breadsticks. Rei fixed herself a bowl of salad and started munching on it. Considering her salad fork had just been used as a projectile, Usagi simply nibbled on a breadstick. "Well, I told you something good," she said. "Your turn."  
  
"Hmm...Yuuichirou is spending Christmas with his fiance this year."  
  
"Aww how sweet. I bet he's having a blast in the States."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah I'm sure he is. I guess that means I'll be alone this Christmas," she said as she picked at her food, keeping her eyes downward.  
  
"Aww, that's terrible, Rei."  
  
The miko shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to the idea. It won't be the first time. I guess you'll be spending yours with Mamoru."  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip. "Uh, yeah."  
  
Rei nodded again then looked up and smiled softly. "That's good. I'm sure it'll be nice and romantic."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden round of cheers and applause. They looked to the other side of the restaurant and saw a bride and groom sharing a kiss. The table was surrounded by their happy family and friends, with a priest smiling at them before he was invited to sit with them. They had held their ceremony in the restaurant. Rei laughed a little - it sounded like something Usagi would do.  
  
"Well there's a hopeful sight," the miko said.  
  
The waiter returned and placed the two girls' meals on the table. Usagi reached into her purse and pulled out some money. "Excuse me," she said to the waiter as he turned to leave, "will you please send over a bottle of champagne to the new couple? And tell them congradulations from my friend and I?"  
  
The man smiled as he took the money, nodding and walking away. Rei raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend then chuckled and watched the waiter approach the newlyweds. They blinked in confusion, then when the waiter pointed to the teenagers they smiled and waved. The couple waved back and a small buzz of muttered gratitudes hovered over the table. Usagi smiled.  
  
"You think they'll be happy together?" she asked.  
  
Rei was tempted to say that statistically their marriage would never last, that she could already see the groom eyeing one of the apparent bridesmaids, and that he probably had the loyalty of a politician, but instead she smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I'm sure they will."  
  
They finished their meal with idle chatter, the dim lights of the restaurant settling a romantic atmosphere over them that didn't seem too far out of place, at least not to the miko, and they were satisfied to just sit there and enjoy each other's company. Six o'clock rolled around, then seven. Around 7:30 the two girls had finally decided to stop loitering, paid their bill (which, after some bickering, was agreed to be split), and headed back outside.  
  
The streetlamps were just beginning to flicker on as they exited from the restaurant. A cool wind blew around them, coaxing the girls to find somewhere warm to stay. Not far away was the park, and on its far side Usagi knew of a brand new arcade. She had visited it a time or two and while it was nothing compared to the Crown it was still a nice place to go and blow some hard earned allowance.  
  
They stepped inside and surveyed the room. It wasn't very fully occupied. Rei could only assume the ones that were there had ventured outside their homes thinking they could stand the cold and had ended up sadly mistaken. She couldn't blame them for seeking refuge. Without the sun the temperature had dropped down pretty drastically.  
  
"Oh, look Rei!"  
  
She saw Usagi bound up to one of the games. It had a console on which the player could stand with an arrow stemming out in front of, behind, to the left, and to the right of the center. Above the screen the words "Dance Dance Revolution" were painted in bright neon colors.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've played this before," said the priestess. "Motoki says we'll be getting one at the Crown soon."  
  
"Really? I can't wait, these things are so much fun!"  
  
"So play for a while."  
  
"Join me in a team game?"  
  
"In a bit. Go ahead and play."  
  
Usagi shrugged and stepped up onto the control station. After feeding the machine a few quaters and selecting a song, Usagi began to hop around trying to hit the arrows in a very odd-looking 'dance'. Rei chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against an old shoot-'em-up spaceship game and contenting herself by watching the blonde jump around like a flea on a hound's rump.  
  
After about a half hour of nonstop playing Usagi leaned against the music selection panel, panting in an attempt to catch her breath. Rei just chuckled.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"You want to try?" Usagi challenged.  
  
Rei shrugged and strode up to the game. Usagi smirked at her as she got down from the console. Rei took the blonde's place and liberated a few of the coins from the confines of her pocket to start up a round of upbeat techno music. As the arrows on the screen started to scroll upward, Rei smirked in her self-satisfied way and began to dance.  
  
Compared to Usagi's form of 'dancing' on the machine Rei looked like a goddess. Rather than hopping from one required spot to the next she was throwing in a few hip sways and some turns, keeping her upper body just as active as her lower so that it looked as though she were actually dancing. Much to Usagi's chagrin, Rei wasn't just showing off - she was showing off and kicking the moon princess's score's ass.  
  
At the song's end she stopped and grinned at Usagi, not even winded. Usagi glared.  
  
"Okay, so you've got some skills. Mad skills. And more style than a ferrari in the summertime. But that doesn't make you a better gamer than me!"  
  
Rei laughed. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
  
Usagi hopped onto the second player console and dispensed a few coins into the game. "You're on!"  
  
And so the girls played. During the games they tossed insults back and forth at one another, Rei sometimes taunting Usagi by dancing the routines. Usagi picked up the technique quickly though and before long style was just another part of their competition. Throughout the game, however, they never stopped smiling.  
  
After an exhausting God knows how many games, both girls were flat broke. For the first time they realized that they were alone in the arcade save one worker who sat behind a counter falling half asleep in his chair. All the other games were turned off and only the light between them and the door was still on. The man opened one eye sleepily when he heard the music come to a prolonged halt. He grinned at them as he stood up.  
  
"It's about time," he said. "I thought you two were going to play all night. I was going to have to stop you soon, closing time was over an hour ago."  
  
Usagi gasped. "Are you serious? What time is it?"  
  
The man checked his watch. "Midnight. Well, five 'till anyway."  
  
"Jeez! Rei, we've been playing this game for almost four hours!"  
  
"I can believe it," said the worker. "You two were completely enraptured. I don't think Fate herself could've pulled you two away."  
  
"No, but a finite amount of on-hand cash can. We appreciate you keeping the store open for us. Come on, Usa, we should get going."  
  
"No problem," the man said with a smile as he turned off the video game they had been playing. He held open the door for them as they left, cutting out the light behind him and locking the door before giving a gentle goodnight and walking home. Rei shoved her hands deep into her pockets.  
  
"By the gods it's cold," she shivered. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Aww come on, Rei! The night is young!"  
  
"The morning is young. And cold."  
  
"Don't be a wuss, can't you take a little-" Usagi stopped suddenly with a gasp. Her eyes widened a little and she giggled with glee. "Look, Rei! It's snowing again!"  
  
Rei looked up and sure enough a small flurry of flakes was starting to descend from the clouds. She let out a huff. "I can believe it," she muttered.  
  
"Come on!" The blonde hurried off into the park. Rei blinked and jogged after her.  
  
"Wait up, odango!"  
  
The two came to a small playground. Apparently it had started snowing there earlier in the night as there was a thin blanket of snow already covering the ground. Usagi was still in hyper kid mode when she got there and proceeded to flop down in the snow under the dome-like chimpanzee bars, flailing her arms and legs to make a snow angel. Rei, lacking in such childlike enthusiam, simply took a seat on one of the swings and watched her.  
  
"Are you always this happy when it snows?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi said as she sat upright. Snow clung to her hair and clothes and Rei had to stifle a giggle. She got up and dusted herself off. "I guess so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh I'm not that sure really. I guess it just was always like a fairy tale to me, you know? A snowy wonderland. It was always very romantic. I suppose my childish side never wanted to give that up."  
  
Rei nodded. Usagi walked over behind the miko and began to push her lightly on the swing. The raven-haired girl looked at her a little confusedly then smiled, never protesting. With every push Rei could feel her friend's hands press against her back and for a split second the places she touched would radiate with heat. It was enough to make Rei's heart flutter.  
  
Eventually, though, Usagi stopped pushing the swing and allowed Rei to flow back and forth on her own. Rei closed her eyes and leaned back in the swing, holding the chains to make sure she didn't fall, amusing herself with the feeling she got as she flew into the air on her back and the rush she got as she came back to earth only to fly upward once again. She could feel her hair brushing the ground with each swing but she didn't mind it much.  
  
A sudden frigid smack against her leg caused Rei to yelp in surprise and lose her grip on the chains. She probably would've landed on her head had her reflexes not been fast enough but thankfully for her she managed a quick backflip and landed in a low crouch, but at least it was on her feet. Her moment of pride was lost, however, when the swing came back and hit her square in the head, sending her onto her butt in the cold snow. She growled a little and looked over at Usagi who stood there whistling innocently with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Usagi..." she said dangerously.  
  
If Usagi had gotten the hint she did a bad job of showing it. She flung another snowball at Rei, this one knicking her shoulder. The miko glared playfully then grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it back. Usagi shrieked with delight and soon a full-fledged war had broken out between the two. A very cold full-fledged war.  
  
Tired and almost numb from the cold the war finally ended almost a half hour after it had started when its two soldiers surrendered and made a temporary truce. Both of the girls were exhausted but without any money they knew they'd have to walk home. Rei's temple was much closer than Usagi's house, so they made a silent agreement that the blonde would stay with her for the night.  
  
As they walked down back down the shopping district on the way home, they found a good few people on the streets with them. With Christmas being less than a week away, they were probably making an attempt to beat the crowds by shopping at night. Teenager she was, but the idea of mall-trolling at one in the morning was too much even for her.  
  
Rei's hands were back in her red windbreaker pockets in a vain attempt to keep them warm. Usagi, growing tired, hugged one of Rei's arms and rested her head lightly against her shoulder. Her eyes closed slightly as she continued to fight her losing battle against sleep. Rei smiled softly down at her then removed her hand from her pocket so that she could wrap her arm around Usagi's shoulders and draw her close enough to keep warm, hoping the change in temperature would keep her awake long enough for them to reach the temple.  
  
To everyone on the streets that night, they looked like a happy couple strolling comfortably under the light snow of an early holiday morning.  
  
Rei begain praising every god she could think of as the temple finally came into view. She and Usagi trudged up the stairs and headed to the miko's room without a word. Rei didn't even cut on the light as she walked in, snapping on a lamp near her bedside instead as she plopped heavily down onto it. She and Usagi undressed languidly, feeling much like the walking dead. Usagi undid her buns and as soon as she was down to her underwear she snuggled under the covers and promptly fell asleep. Rei followed suit shortly thereafter.  
  
As she went to turn out the lamp, Rei stopped and stared down at Usagi's sleeping form. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair pooled out under her and outlined the gentle curves of her face. Despite herself Rei traced one finger lightly down Usagi's jawline. She was truely the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on and she felt her heart ache with the desire to hold her close and tell her so.  
  
Rei leaned her head down and pressed her lips softly to Usagi's forehead. She let the gentle kiss linger for a moment, burning every sensation she got from her lips touching that fair skin to memory. She then leaned back up and smiled sadly to herself.  
  
"Goodnight, Usa," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Reaching over Usagi's body, Rei flicked off her bedside lamp. She then settled under her blankets and closed her eyes, the call to take her blonde friend into her arms haunting her consciousness until blissful sleep finally drove the urge away. After all, in her dreams Usagi was hers, and she could hold her all she wanted.  
  
~*End Chapter Two*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

For those of you who don't know the Potato joke, it goes something like this: A blonde, brunette, and redhead are running from the cops and hide in this man's back yard. The brunette jumps in the dog house, the redhead in a box, and the blonde, lacking in hiding places, ends up jumping behind a potato bag. Well the cops show up. One kicks the dog house. The brunette inside goes "Woof woof!" so they leave it alone. Next they kick the box. They hear a "Meow meow!" so they leave it alone too. Then they approach the potato sack. They kick it. For a moment they hear nothing, then suddenly they hear "Pootaatoo..."  
  
I don't know, I was amused by it anyway ^^°  
  
Sorry this has taken so long. Too much schoolwork -_-  
  
That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You  
  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
Rei grunted softly in her sleep. She could feel the etches of consciousness clawing at her but she didn't want to get up yet. So instead she yawned and pulled closer to her the small warm bundle in the blankets resting nearby. The figure under the covers snuggled up to the miko and they both sighed contentedly, Rei starting to drift fully back to sleep.  
  
Then her eyes flew open wide as she realized there was a very sleepy Usagi curled up against her who was also very dereft of clothing. Of course her first instinct was to push her away but common sense took a rather abrupt leave of absence and all she could do was stare at the beauty in her arms. She was still sleeping soundly, her lips curled up at the corners like that of a kitten after a bowl of warm milk on a cold day. Rei found herself softly tracing the tip of her finger over those lips, aching to feel them over hers. The practical side of her mind scolded her while the other worked hand-in-hand with her heart, telling her to take a chance. She realized that it was that latter side that was winning when she noticed that her face had somehow inched itself much closer to Usagi's.  
  
Just a little further...  
  
The sound of a telephone ringing cut through the air, breaking the miko's trance. She blinked a few times then growled and pulled her blanket over her head, her practical train of thought back with a vengence and cursing her like an intoxicated sailor. After about five rings the phone ended its oh-so-irritating cry but not without bringing Usagi into the world of the awakened.  
  
"Mmm, oh, is it morning already? How come you didn't get me up, Rei?"  
  
Rei poked her head out from under the covers. "How'd you know I was awake?"  
  
The blonde smiled. "Talent."  
  
The miko pulled the blanket back over her head. "You just didn't care," she muttered.  
  
Usagi giggled and slapped her hand lightly over the blankets. "Come on, get up."  
  
Rei sat upright in the bed, letting the blankets fall into her lap. She put her hands on the bed behind her and rested on her arms as Usagi got up and began to gather her clothes from off the floor. When she bent over to grab her pants Rei felt every muscle in her body spasm, the view resulting in a droplet of blood from her nose falling onto her blanket. She turned away and wiped at her nose, sniffling to try and stop the bloodflow. She looked at Usagi again from the corner of her eye, the blonde totally oblivious as she slowly pulled her pants up to her hips. Rei watched her hands move up her body and her stomach went taught with desire. "So, uh," she stuttered, repressing the sexual romance she had conjured up about herself and her friend in her mind, "why in such a hurry to get up? You could've slept in today."  
  
"I'm meeting Mamoru for a date."  
  
Those words brought Rei crashing back down to earth and ripped her violently from her fantasy. "Oh."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "I'm sorry I can't spend more of the day with you today, Rei. But I sure had fun yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," the miko responded, forcing a little smile, "I did."  
  
Usagi pulled her parka on and flipped up the hood, then leaned over and kissed Rei on the cheek. "I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
This time Rei's smile was genuine. "All right, Usa." She got out of bed and walked her friend to the door, paying no heed to the fact that she was only in her underwear since no one was around to see her anyway. She took Usagi's hand affectionately and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. The blonde smiled and interlaced their fingers for a moment before giving the miko's hand a gentle squeeze and releasing it. Rei fought not to frown. "Have fun," she said, mustering as much conviction as she possibly could.  
  
"Bye Rei!" Usagi then waved and skipped down the stairs of the shrine. Rei watched as she disappeared, sighing softly after her. She was going off to be with someone who could make her far happier than Rei ever could. A feeling of utter defeat washed over the miko, leaving her unsure of whether she wanted to cry or scream or both. She closed her eyes and balled her fists tightly, giving into the desire to slam a single punch into the frame of the door before turning around and going back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi hummed idly to herself as she watched the numbers escalate on the level counter of the elevator. There was a small 'ding!' as the doors slid open and she skipped down the hall of the complex. She saw a door swing open a little ways away and realized it was Mamoru's. She giggled to herself, thinking that he must've been coming to look for her.  
  
However, a tall woman whom she had never seen before stepped past the door with Mamoru right behind her.  
  
"You'd better hurry," she heard him say. "My girlfriend will be here any minute."  
  
"Your girlfriend, your girlfriend, didn't you tell me you were going to break up with her?"  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance yet. Come on, Sophie, can't it at least wait until after Christmas?"  
  
The woman, Sophie, sighed. "I guess it would be rather hard to break up with someone before Christmas." She smiled. "I can wait."  
  
Mamoru smiled back and kissed her. "Thank you. You're so understanding."  
  
"Just tell me this, you don't love her anymore, right?"  
  
"No, Sophie, I only love you."  
  
Usagi felt hot tears freely run down her face. She choked out, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
He and his lover looked to her, only just noticing her presence there. Mamoru paled, then swallowed. "Usa," he said, "we need to talk."  
  
Usagi turned on her heel and raced back down the hallway, ignoring Mamoru's voice as he called after her. She ducked back into the elevator and started down toward the lobby before hitting the stop button and getting herself stuck somewhere between the third and fourth floors. She sank to the floor, sobbing out of control, and curled against the wall.  
  
She wanted someone to talk to. She wanted somewhere to go. She couldn't go home. Her parents were gone on vacation and Shingo was still at his friend's house, so the doors were all locked and she had no key. She was all alone, and it only made the tears roll faster.  
  
She buried her face in her hands as she cried. Forcing herself to calm down, Usagi took deep breaths and tried to abate her tears. She wiped at her face with the tail of her shirt and sighed heavily into it. She could smell the insence that Rei always burned on her fabric.   
  
Suddenly Rei was the only place Usagi wanted to be.  
  
She hit the button to the lobby and made her way to her feet. She straightened her clothes and wiped at her eyes again, checking herself in the mirror. Satisfied with herself, Usagi waited for the doors to open. When they did she walked up to the first payphone she could find and dialed the only person who could make her feel better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei looked out her window and sighed. Usagi had only been gone for close to an hour and when she had left there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and now it was snowing again. She finished dusting and put her things away before heading back to her room.  
  
She picked up her discarded clothes from the day before and went to toss them in the laundry. She set her jacket on the coatrack near the door, reaching into one of the pockets. She pulled out the necklace she had bought for Usagi and brushed her fingers over the velvet box. She hoped she would like it.  
  
'Usagi...'  
  
The phone rang, clearing Rei from her thoughts. She growled a little and headed into her room, placing the present on her vanity before picking up the phone in mid ring. "Hello, Hik-"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Usagi?" she questioned the distraught voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"R-Rei, Ma-Mamoru, he-"  
  
"Sweetheart, calm down. Where are you?"  
  
"Mamoru's app-partments."  
  
"Stay there, sweetie, okay? I'm coming to get you. I'll be there as quick as I can, all right?"  
  
Usagi sniffed over the line. "O-okay..."  
  
"Stay there." Rei hung up the phone and rushed to grab her coat, along with some money from her purse. She slipped into her shoes and stumbled through the door, running down the shrine steps as fast as she could now that they were covered in snow. She hailed a taxi and breathlessly told the driver where to go. She didn't know what had happened but she was definitely going to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi hung the phone up and sat down in one of the lobby chairs. There were very few other people in the room with her but most of the ones who were seemed busy. Trying to keep her mind off of things, she picked up the nearest magazine and opened it up to the middle page spread.  
  
There was a picture of her and Rei.  
  
And the rest of the senshi, of course, in the background. The story had been written by a news reporter who had been nearby during a relatively recent youma battle. It had been a difficult battle and everyone had come out with a few cuts and scrapes. After the battle had ended, Usagi - or rather Sailor Moon - had run up to Sailor Mars and hugged her because of one very close encounter she had had. The picture was of that embrace.  
  
She looked down at the title of the article and her eyes went wide. It read "Sailor Senshi Lesbian Love Affair". Curious she began to skim the story. Most of it had been about the battle and the background behind the appearance of the senshi. Toward the end, however, the author began to present his 'evidence'. He had commented upon how closely they had stayed next to each other during the battle (and some others he had seen footage or pictures of, he noted), how Mars had dived in front of an attack coming for Moon, and lastly, the picture itself. He even pasted in the dialogue from the conversation.  
  
'Sailor Mars, thank the gods you're all right!'  
  
'Of course I am, sweetheart. Did you have any doubts?'  
  
'No, it's not that. It's just that I don't know what I would ever do without you.'  
  
Usagi blinked at the article. At the time of the exchange she had noticed nothing out of the norm, but looking at it under this shocking declaration of love made her wonder. Rei had always called her 'sweetheart' or 'hon' just to be affectionate, so it was something that she could look past. But why had she said what she did to Rei about not being able to ever lose her? Usagi shook her head. It was just the stupid media trying to turn water into wine. She shouldn't even think about it. But still she wondered...  
  
Usagi heard the elevator make its quiet arrival behind her as she closed the magazine and set it back on the table. She glanced over her shoulder absently to see who it was then jumped to her feet and turned. The woman who had been with Mamoru stepped out of the elevator as the doors shut behind her. She caught Usagi's eye and frowned in sympathy, sympathy that Usagi didn't want. Fresh tears sprung to Usagi's eyes and, whether Rei wanted her to or not, she couldn't stay there any longer. Tearing her gaze from the forlorn woman by the elevator Usagi hurried out the door and into the snow storm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei stared out of the window of the taxi and watched the snow fall. The wind had picked up, and the flurries were growing larger and descending faster. Mamoru's appartment complex was only three more blocks. Rei closed her eyes for a moment, wondering what could've upset Usagi so badly. She rubbed at them then cracked one open. Ahead walking down the road toward them was a very familiar figure clad in a green parka. Rei gasped.  
  
"Wait, wait, stop the cab!"  
  
The driver came to a halt and Rei opened the door. Before he could yell at her for running off without paying she called out for him to keep the meter running and hurried up to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi! I thought I told you to stay at the complex!"  
  
The blonde was crying too hard to answer. Rei hugged her close, the smaller girl shivering from both the cold and her sobs. Rei kissed the top of her head and held her close for a moment then lead her to the taxi. After getting them both inside she wrapped her arms around her distressed friend. "Back to the Hikawa Jinja, please."  
  
The man nodded at her in the rear-view mirror and turned around. Rei petted Usagi's hair gently and wiped softly at her eyes, whispering soft consolations in her ear. Usagi was too overwrought to say much of anything, but whenever she tried the miko shushed her quietly. She wanted them to have their privacy.  
  
Once they were back at the temple Rei payed the cab driver and thanked him. He smiled softly as though to apologize for whatever had upset Usagi so badly then drove away. Rei wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and helped the girl up the stairs. Though no longer in hysterics the blonde was still obviously troubled. Wordlessly the miko led her friend into her room and stripped off her parka. She gently brushed the backs of her fingers of Usagi's damp cheek.  
  
"Your clothes are wet, sweetie. Do you want some dry ones? Or a warm bath maybe?"  
  
Usagi shook her head and sniffled. Rei sat her on the bed then took her own seat next to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she asked the blonde, "Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"M-mamoru," she choked. "H-he's been cheating on me. He w-was gonna break up with me later, but I c-caught him."  
  
"Fucking bastard," Rei spat before she could catch herself.  
  
"Rei...he said he doesn't love me anymore..."  
  
The tears in Usagi's eyes caused the miko's heart to break right along side hers. "Oh, Usa..."  
  
Usagi started to cry again. Rei pulled her close, rubbing her back gently. "Shh, baby doll, it's okay. Don't cry. Mamoru...he doesn't know what he's missing. Don't waste your tears on him."  
  
"But Rei," she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone..."  
  
"You're never alone, sweetheart. Don't you understand? I'll never abandon you. I love you, Usagi." Rei closed her eyes and added in her mind, 'If only you knew how much.'  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know. I-I love you too, Rei. I don't know what I would ever do without you."  
  
Rei pulled back and opened her eyes, gazing into Usagi's, and smiled softly. "I know," she said gently. "Remember, the battle by the park a few weeks ago?"  
  
A flash of recognition Rei didn't quite understand passed through Usagi's eyes and she nodded. "Yes, I remember."  
  
The miko smiled. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes. I've got a pair of pajamas you can wear."  
  
"Thank you, Rei."  
  
"Anytime, Usa."  
  
The teenagers smiled at each other and Rei ventured to kiss Usagi's cheek. She then got up and went to her chest-of-drawers and pulled out some clothes for her friend to wear. Usagi watched her distantly, wondering again silent why she had made that comment to her.  
  
"Here you go. I'm going to go hang our jackets up, okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded. Rei unzipped her coat and grabbed the blonde's parka before leaving the room. In Rei's absence Usagi stripped away her cold, wet clothes and tossed them aside. As she slipped into Rei's pajamas, she couldn't help but notice how much they smelled like her.  
  
The raven-haired girl came back in and smiled. "How are you feeling, Usa?"  
  
"Better, thanks. I really appreciate this, Rei."  
  
"It's not a-" she was cut off by a yawn from Usagi. She chuckled and finished, "problem."  
  
"Sorry about that," Usagi said sheepishly.  
  
"That's all right. You probably should rest. Here."  
  
Rei turned back the covers on her bed and smiled an invitation to Usagi. The blonde smiled and went to step in, only to klutz out and slip on her own blouse which lay at her feet. Before she fell, however, Rei wrapped one arm around her shoulders and caught her, the miko's free hand clutching the bed to keep them up. Usagi's back was hovering but a few inches above the matress. Why Rei had grabbed for her, neither knew, but they both wrote off as reflexive instinct.  
  
However being really into each other's personal bubbles was not. Nevertheless Rei still held her princess close and looked deeply into her eyes. She wanted to ask if she was all right but couldn't find the words. All she could do was think about how beautiful the girl in her arms was. She leaned her head in close.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Rei...?"  
  
A sudden shrill broke through the air as the phone rang. Rei blinked a few times then pulled Usagi upright. Muttering something about her distaste for phones she left the room, opting to answer the one in the hall so if she had to scream at the caller Usagi wouldn't hear it.  
  
Usagi heard Rei pick up the phone in the hallway and introduced herself. She then excitedly greeted Yuuichirou over the line.  
  
"Oh, Yuuichirou, hi!...Yeah, I know, it's great to hear from you!...It's still pretty early over here...I don't know, like noon I guess. I'm on the hall phone...Uh-huh, it's snowing here too...Yeah?...Wow..."  
  
Usagi sighed a little and crawled into Rei's bed, listening absently to her friend's responses to the man in America. She wondered, as she lay there staring at the ceiling, what would've happened had the phone not rung when it did. Curiously she asked herself what she would've done if it hadn't. She found herself groping for an answer to that one.  
  
Rei laughed in the hallway. "Oh yeah? That's great!...Oh no, Yuuichirou, I couldn't...No, please, I don't want to sing that...Do I have to?..." Rei sighed, then hummed a few bars before she started singing.  
  
"Maybe we'll never be seen together  
  
At night on a crowded street  
  
I may never reach across your body  
  
And kill the light when you're asleep  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe I'll never watch you dressing  
  
Or sound too familiar on the phone  
  
But I can touch your hand that's against me  
  
And take that moment home  
  
~*~  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
I can dream, I can hope, I can see but still I know  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
~*~  
  
I won't be there when you need holding  
  
But I'm sure that he can pull you through  
  
But I can sing this song to everybody  
  
And pretend it's not about you  
  
~*~  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
I can dream, I can hope, I can see but still I know  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
~*~  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
Even though there's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
I can dream, I can hope, I can see but still I know  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you  
  
~*~  
  
That's as close as I'll get to  
  
Yeah that's as close as I'll get to  
  
That's as close as I'll get to loving you..."  
  
Rei sighed softly. "Happy now?"  
  
In her room, Usagi thought to herself that Rei had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard just before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*End Chapter Three*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You  
  
By: Rei Firestar  
  
~*Chapter Four*~  
  
When Rei finally got off the phone with Yuuichirou she came back into her room to apologize for the interruption only to find Usagi already asleep on the bed. She smiled down at her lovingly.  
  
"Heh, you really were tired, weren't you, Usa?"  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed she very carefully undid the sleeping blonde's buns, combing them out with her fingers. Usagi's hair, she discovered, was very fine and soft. It was almost like handling silk. She loved the feeling it left as it fell between her fingers. She sighed heavily, letting her fingertips brush over her friend's forehead.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" she whispered.  
  
Getting up, Rei changed into her temple garb quietly as not to awaken her friend. She emptied the pockets of her jeans onto her vanity where she noticed the velvet box which held Usagi's necklace was still out in open view. The miko 'eep!'ed in her mind and grabbed it. Quickly she shoved it into her pocket, muttering to herself that it would be the last time she let the thing leave her side. She eased out of her room and shut the door behind her. She had work to do around the shrine anyway, so she didn't mind if Usagi slept for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later with dusk approaching Rei had finally completed her chores. What little snow remained now had been pushed off of the walkway at the front of the temple as well as the steps. She had washed the floors and dusted in every room in the house save her own. After cleaning the floors she had tried to meditate but found her thoughts occupied elsewhere so the attempt ended in vain. She was too worried about Usagi.  
  
At the thought of what Mamoru had done she growled to herself. How could he have cheated on her? As if he could have found someone better than Usagi. Somewhere in the back of her mind pratical reasoning said that no one could help who they fell in love with. She promptly told it to shove itself into a garbage disposal. You couldn't find anyone better than Usagi. It was simply impossible.  
  
Sighing to herself, Rei headed back to her room. Once inside the door she saw Usagi fidgiting in her sleep. She watched her for a moment, not sure if she should wake her or not. This dilemma was quickly solved, however, when the blonde called out to her in her sleep. Rei hurried to her side and began to lovingly brush the hair out of the girl's fretful face. "I'm here," she whispered in her ear, "I'm here."  
  
Usagi's eyes slowly opened. The look on her face was one of puzzlement yet relief. "Rei?"  
  
The miko smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm."  
  
Usagi sat up a little in the bed, groaning a little. Rei took her hand. "Are you all right?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."  
  
Rei brushed the back of her hand against her friend's forehead and cheeks. "Hmm, you feel a little feverish, Usa. Maybe you ought to lie down again."  
  
Usagi shooked her head. "It's not that. It was my dream. I was just facing some bad memories."  
  
Rei bit her lower lip lightly. "Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi blinked at her then smiled a little and shook her head. "No, nothing like that."  
  
Silently Rei cursed herself for bringing it up but instead asked, "Then what of?"  
  
"They're senshi memories. Mainly of battles, you know. Some big, some small. Everything from Beryl to Galaxia to just the scuffle in the park a few weeks ago. How scared I was, how helpless."  
  
"Usagi..." Rei sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "You saved our lives. Not just our lives, the lives of everyone on this planet, the lives of those who may not yet be born but are important all the same. It's all right that you were scared, all of us were, but you were not helpless."  
  
"It wasn't just that, it was..."  
  
"It's all right, Usa," Rei coaxed. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want."  
  
"It was the way I felt," she said, "when you died. When everyone died. Or even when you're hurt. I feel guilty, like I could've stopped it."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, don't feel that way. We all know the dangers that come with being a senshi. No one blames you."  
  
"It doesn't matter because I still blame me," Usagi sniffled, coming close to tears. "Rei, you have literally died for me. Twice even! And you almost stay injured. All for me...so it is my fault."  
  
Rei paused, not really sure what to say. Then she smiled. "I know you worry, Usa, but you shouldn't. I know what dangers may come. I don't worry about it, and you shouldn't either. I love you, Usagi, and I'll always protect you. I'll always be with you for as long as you want me. Nothing could take me away, not even death." She chuckled. "Besides, I don't think you'd let it. You never have before."  
  
Usagi smiled a little. "You're right. I'd never let you leave."  
  
Rei smirked. "Yeah you're just too damn annoying to ever let me go."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two girls laughed and Rei kissed the blonde's forehead. "Do you want anything to eat? It's time for supper anyway."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, not right now."  
  
The miko's jaw dropped. "Usagi? Not hungry!? Call the press!"  
  
"Rei you're so mean!"  
  
She laughed and let her arms drop down to Usagi's waist, tickling her sides. "What was that?"  
  
Usagi wiggled around, laughing and screaming at the top of her lungs. "R-Rei! Q-quit iiiiit!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Pleeeeease?" Usagi choked out between her tearful laughter.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
Rei let go of Usagi's sides, leaving the blonde to catch her breath. When the miko smiled at her, she playfully glared and stuck her tongue out at her. The raven-haired girl chuckled and reached out to wipe a few of her friend's tears away. "Christmas eve tomorrow night," she said softly.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know."  
  
With a little hesitance, Rei asked, "Would you like to stay here and celebrate with me?"  
  
Usagi smiled and pulled Rei into a tight hug. "Of course I would, Rei. Nothing would make me happier."  
  
Rei smiled too and returned the embrace. Then Usagi yawned and she chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep, hon? You still feel a little warm."  
  
"Aww I hope I don't get sick. I'd hate to be sick on Christmas."  
  
"You probably just caught a 24-hour bug from being outside in the cold. Don't worry about it, Usagi. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Usagi nodded then looked away. Just before she could ask, Usagi said, "Rei?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you have a Christmas wish?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, a Christmas wish. They say if you make a wish on Christmas it'll come true."  
  
Rei shrugged a little. "I don't know about that. I used to be very much into the holiday spirit when I was younger, but not so much now as I used to be."  
  
Usagi's eyebrows knitted. "Why is that?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Because I never got what I wanted. I used to wish on Christmas, but I don't anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When I was really little, my mother used to always bake cookies on Christmas and we'd put icing on them together. I remember my father would come in on Christmas eve sometimes wearing a big red Santa suit and carrying a big burlap sack over his shoulder. It was so wonderful. Then when mom got sick, I wished that she would get better. She died. Then when papa had to start going away all the time for work I wished he'd stay home with me, or take me with him, something. But he just grew cold, caring more about his job than me. That's when he dumped me off on my grandfather. Those first few holidays I spent here I always wished for pa-...my father, to come stay with us. He never did. After that I just stopped caring."  
  
"Oh Rei..."  
  
She blinked. "Hmm?" Then she noticed Usagi's eyes were tearing up and she shook her head. "No no, Usagi, it's okay. Don't be sad. I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
"That's still horrible, Rei. Everyone should have a little faith in Christmas."  
  
"Do you have a Christmas wish this year?"  
  
Usagi paused, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."  
  
Rei smiled a little. "All right. Then I have one too."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi threw her arms around Rei in another hug. "Just have faith, you'll see! Your wish will come true!"  
  
Rei chuckled to herself. She started to say 'I doubt it' but rather than crush Usagi's enthusiam, she simply smiled and said, "Maybe so."  
  
Usagi smiled then yawned again. Rei shook her head. "Look at this," she said. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed? And you got us completely off subject."  
  
She stood up and tucked Usagi into bed then turned to leave. Before she got to the door, however, Usagi sat up in bed and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Rei? Will you sing to me?"  
  
She stopped and turned around, chuckling. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love the sound of your voice," the blonde said with a small blush. "Please, Rei?"  
  
"Oh, all right. What do you want me to sing?"  
  
"The song you sang when Yuuichirou called. Sing that one."  
  
Rei's eyes widened a little then she looked away. "I don't want to sing that one, Usa."  
  
Usagi got to her feet and stood next to the bed. "Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
She advanced on her slowly, speaking softly. "You wrote that song, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded, still looking away. She didn't want to answer, but she couldn't lie to the girl. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Rei," Usagi whispered, "who is that song about?"  
  
"It..." Rei trailed off and swallowed, then continued in a whisper, "i-it's about...you..."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Usagi was standing right in front of her now and she still didn't know if she could look at her. She didn't know what to say. Usagi probably hated her now.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Taking a small breath she turned to face her friend. She was surprised to see tears in her eyes. So certain she had upset her Rei was about to launch into a large apology, but before she could, Usagi finished what she had started to say.  
  
"...I...I think I'm in love with you..."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide. She was shocked and overjoyed at the same time.  
  
"Usagi," she said, "I-I love you too. For so long I have..."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
The two girls began to slowly let the space between them dissolve. However just before their lips met, the familiar shrill of the phone ringing broke through the air from behind the miko. Without hesitating she reached behind her and ripped it out of the wall, hurling it across the room to shatter against the far wall before drawing Usagi into her arms and passionately kissing her.  
  
~*End Chapter Four*~  
  
Yay! One chapter left! Rest in peace, Rei's phone. 


	5. Chapter Five

That's As Close As I'll Get To Loving You  
  
By: Rei Firestar  
  
~*Chapter Five*~  
  
After an indiscernible amount of time the two girls slowly leaned away from one another, breathing a little more heavily than usual, their eyes clouded slightly with a type of obscure euphoria which neither girl could quite grasp. For a long time they just stood together, staring lovingly at their counterpart, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. Slowly, though, Usagi felt her weariness returning and she smiled softly to the woman in her arms.  
  
"I'm tired, Rei...will you sleep with me?"  
  
One of the miko's elegant eyebrows shot up curiously, causing the blonde's cheeks to flush bright crimson.  
  
She stuttered, "I-I mean, will you come to bed with me?"  
  
The other eyebrow arched to meet its parallel, their mistress smirking, and Usagi blushed even more.  
  
"N-no, I mean-"  
  
Rei laughed. "All right now, don't hurt yourself."  
  
Had Usagi not felt so mortified, more than likely she would've retorted indignantly to this comment. Instead she only blushed harder, if it were possible by this point, and allowed Rei to lead her to the bed. As she went to lie down, her face flared scarlet once again, the blonde feeling as though she may combust from embarrassment.  
  
And to make it worse, Rei noticed.  
  
"You keep thinking those ecchi thoughts and you'll get a nosebleed."  
  
Out of defensive reflex, she snapped her eyes at Rei and half-glared, leering at her. "How would you know?"  
  
"..." Rei sweatdropped slightly.  
  
"That's what I thought," muttered Usagi as she crawled under the blankets.  
  
Shaking her head a little, Rei chuckled and slid into bed next to the blonde. It was still kind of early, probably only 8:00 or so, and she wasn't very tired. Not to mention the fact that she was still fully clothed. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to give up a chance to cuddle her princess. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close, the raven-haired priestess left a small kiss on her friend's cheek. "Goodnight, Usagi," she whispered.  
  
"'Night, Rei," came the sleepy response. It was followed by a yawn, then shortly after, by a soft snore. Rei smiled and ran her fingers through her love's hair. It had happened. They had kissed. Usagi loved her. And as Rei closed her eyes and held her close, feeling her in her arms, she doubted she could ever be happier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Usagi awoke, the sun was just preparing to take the horizon. A candle was lit on the vanity, casting a soft glow over the room. She blinked, wondering how the candle had come to be there, when she noticed she was alone in her bed. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard. As she went to step out of the bed, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She watched the door and, sure enough, Rei came inside, holding a tray in her hand.  
  
"Perfect timing," Usagi mused.  
  
"I'm good like that," Rei said with a wink, shutting the shoji screen door with her foot. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"That's good," she said as she came toward the bed. "I made you some soup anyway."  
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Usagi giggled, causing Rei to smile. The miko set the tray across Usagi's lap then went to pull up a chair. She placed it near the head of the bed and sat down on it backwards, her legs straddling either side of the back of the chair, folding her arms atop it. Usagi picked up her spoon and started toward her soup only to halt the utensil in mid-air when she saw what was in the bowl.  
  
Floating in the tomato soup were noodles shaped like letters. They were conveniently placed, spelling out:  
  
I LOVE YOU  
  
GET WELL SOON  
  
Usagi looked over at the girl next to her, smiling. "Oh Rei..."  
  
"You know there wasn't a /single/ letter N in the first can I opened? Not a one! I had to open two cans to spell that!"  
  
Rei scowled, provoking a giggle from the blonde in the bed. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair from the miko's face, lightly brushing the backs of her fingers against her cheek. Rei smiled and gently took Usagi's hand in hers, turning her head to lightly kiss the inside of her wrist.  
  
"I love you, Usagi."  
  
The blonde smiled. "I know." Then with a grin she lightly batted the girl's nose. "And I love you too."  
  
Rei smiled and stood up, kissing Usagi's forehead. "Eat your soup. We're going to spend today wrapping presents. You left yours over here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, at least I don't have to go anywhere to get them, ne?"  
  
"There you go. I'm going to go start some chores. I'll lend you an outfit while you're here."  
  
"All right. Thanks Rei."  
  
"Anytime," she smiled, tossing some clothes from her chest of drawers onto the corner of her bed for Usagi.  
  
"Shouldn't you change too?"  
  
Rei absently brushed her hand over the pocket where Usagi's gift rest then shook her head. "That's okay," she said, "I'll change later."  
  
"You're not embarrassed to change in front of me now, are you?" Usagi asked with a grin.  
  
Rei chuckled and started out the door. "Nah. Now hurry up and eat. We have a lot to get done today."  
  
There was a soft 'clang!' as Usagi's spoon hit the bottom of her empty bowl. Rei stopped in mid-step and turned around to find the blonde smiling at her.  
  
"Wha-? How did-? Yo-?"  
  
"That was good, Rei. Thank you."  
  
Still stuttering in surprise at Usagi's god-like eating abilities the miko took the tray from her lap and returned it to the kitchen. In her absence, Usagi changed outfits and made the bed. She smiled when Rei returned.  
  
"Now, what do you say we get started on those presents, hmm?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by quickly for the two girls. They spent nearly two hours wrapping gifts, as they were constantly being distracted by attaching bows to each other's hair and throwing wrapping paper balls at one another. Once they were finished they slid the gifts under a small Christmas tree in the fire room.  
  
Once finished with this task, Rei went about temple chores. Usagi, on the other hand, set herself to making small Christmas ornaments. Before long there were little snowmen sitting near the base of the tree and little paper mache stars were decorating its limbs. Rei stopped her cleaning long enough to peek in at her once in a while and was always happily amused at her princess's antics.  
  
Around noon a visitor showed up at the temple. Rei, who had been outside sweeping, saw Minako as she came up the steps and announced her arrival to Usagi. The two women welcomed Minako warmly though she didn't stay long.  
  
"I tried to call last night," she said, "and got disconnected or something. I wanted to make sure everything was all right."  
  
With a blush Rei assured her that everything was okay. Usagi fought not to giggle at the situation which only served to embarrass Rei further. Muttering that she had things to do the miko returned to the shrine, leaving the two blondes to do as they wished. Minako left shortly after, a fact for which Rei was grateful. However, unknown to the miko, while she was inside wrapping Usagi's necklace an hour later, the two blondes were back outside. Minako slipped a plastic bag to her friend then skipped off, Usagi sneaking into the temple and hiding the bag and its contents to wrap when Rei wasn't around.  
  
All other chores were post-poned when it started snowing in the late afternoon. Both girls, though Rei did have to be prodded a little, went outside and played in it for a while. Cold and tired they dragged themselves back inside around sunset. After a change into their pajamas, since they had no more reason to go outside for the day, Rei fixed them some supper. Once the meal was over and the dishes were cleared the two girls headed back to Rei's room, crawling under the covers together and contenting themselves to just cuddle for a while.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi asked as they lay in bed together.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know that song you wrote, that you sang for Yuuichirou?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"It's not true anymore. You know that right?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Those words, those things that you said you couldn't do. You've done them all, haven't you? We've done them all. You don't have to dream anymore."  
  
Rei smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're right, Usa. And I'm so happy. You've made me very happy."  
  
Usagi smiled too and snuggled close.  
  
"Hey Rei? What do you want most for Christmas?"  
  
The miko chuckled, running her fingers through Usagi's hair. "All I want for Christmas is you."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Then Merry Christmas, Rei."  
  
Rei smiled too, kissing the blonde's forehead. "I love you so much, Usagi."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And in their comfort, the two girls dozed off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud buzzing in Rei's ears woke her rather suddenly. She looked over at her alarm clock and slammed her fist down on the alarm button. In red digital numbers the clock read 12:00 am.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
A small envelope rest against the side of the clock. Rei sat up in the bed and opened it.  
  
*It's midnight, and offically Christmas. Come get presents! ~Usagi*  
  
Now fully awake, Rei noticed for the first time that Usagi was not in bed with her. She also noticed for the first time that the light from which she had been able to read the letter was coming from a candle on the floor next to her bed. Two more lit candles lay in a path which led out her bedroom door and curved into the hallway.  
  
"My God," Rei whispered, smiling softly.  
  
Sliding out of her bed, Rei padded quietly out of her room. She followed the lit candles down the hall until they turned into the meditation room. The sacred fire was burning brightly across from the Christmas tree, acting almost like a fireplace. AT the foot of the tree was a vermillion colored rug trimmed in white fuzz. Two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies sat next to it. As surprising as all of this was, it was what she found under the tree that surprised her the most.  
  
Usagi lay on her stomach, her legs curled up slightly under her, with her cheek resting atop her folded arms. A big red bow was stuck atop her head. Around her wrist was a small string with a tag which read To Rei in large red letters.  
  
Tears sprung unbidden to Rei's eyes. "Usagi..."  
  
Being careful not to knock the tree over, as it more than likely would've killed the mood, Usagi scooted out from under the limbs and stood. She walked up to where Rei stood in awe near the door and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Don't cry," she whispered.  
  
Kissing the top of Usagi's head, she brought her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Burying her face in the blonde's hair she fought not to cry. They stood that way for a few minutes, blissful just to be in each other's arms, before Rei slowly pulled away.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi," she said softly.  
  
The blonde smiled and took the miko's hand, dragging her toward the tree. "Come on! Let's open presents!"  
  
Rei laughed as she was forced into the room. "All right, all right."  
  
The two girls sat on the rug across from each other. Usagi grabbed one of the gifts from under the tree and handed it to her friend. Rei sat the box in her lap and began to remove the paper.  
  
"How'd you get all those candles and the rug and stuff?" she asked as the unwrapped her gift.  
  
"Minako snuck them over to me. Along with the cookies and hot chocolate. Compliments of Makoto, she said."  
  
"How nice. We'll have to visit her tomorrow an-oh wow!" Rei pulled from the box several mint condition mangas, ones she had been trying to get ahold of for ages. "This is wonderful, thanks Usagi!"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Rei smiled and pulled a gift bag out from under the tree. She slid it to her friend, smiling wider as she looked inside and gasped.  
  
"Belgium chocolates! These things are delicious!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I thought if I got you sweets for Christmas I'd be okay."  
  
Usagi glared. "Wait a minute, are you calling me fat?"  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "Of course not, angel!"  
  
"Uh huh. Here," Usagi said as she handed over another gift.  
  
Thankful for the change in direction, Rei tore into the gift. When she saw what it was all she could do was stare, another sweatdrop forming.  
  
"Ah heh, a phone..."  
  
"To replace the one sitting in the corner of your room in tiny pieces," the blonde said with a grin.  
  
Blushing, Rei muttered a small thank you. Usagi only grinned wider.  
  
"All right, my turn."  
  
Usagi watched as Rei reached deep under the tree and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Usagi with a smile.  
  
"I hope you like it."  
  
She took the small box and tore off the paper. She flipped open the small velvet box and gasped at what was inside. "Rei..."  
  
Rei scooted across the rug until she was on her knees behind Usagi. Taking the necklace from the box she brought the chain around the blonde's neck and clasped it. She then leaned down and kissed the side of Usagi's neck. "I take it you liked it then?" she asked quietly.  
  
Usagi turned around to face her love, nodding. Rei smiled.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Usagi leaned in and kissed her lips, the kiss soft yet passionate.  
  
"I love you, Rei."  
  
"I love you too, Usagi. With all my heart."  
  
The blonde smiled as Rei wrapped her arms around her waist. Nuzzling the miko's neck, she asked in a whisper, "Rei?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you come to bed with me?"  
  
Rei leaned back enough to look into Usagi's eyes and chuckled. "You mean will I sleep in the same bed as you?"  
  
Blushing a little but still smiling, Usagi whispered in her ear, "No."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide, then she smiled and pulled Usagi into another sensual, loving kiss.  
  
~*Omake*~  
  
Usagi sighed happily, staring at the ceiling of the temple meditation room. The fire from the sacred hearth was still burning, radiating a soft glow over her form, naked save the beautiful necklace around her neck. Another form, equal in nakedness, cast itself over her. Absently Usagi stroked the raven hair which pooled over and around her, entangling itself within her own long blonde hair. The contrast was strong yet beautiful, just like her partner.  
  
"Rei?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" came the soft response above her.  
  
"Did you get your Christmas wish, too?"  
  
Rei smiled and kissed her love. "Yes, Usagi," she whispered. "I got my Christmas wish too."  
  
And it was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Well, that's it! I would've written the whole Christmas Eve day thing in more detail but it would've ended up running me into a sixth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Holidays, minna-san! Ja ne! 


End file.
